


Thunderous night

by Jasperslittlesister (jasperslittlesister)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperslittlesister/pseuds/Jasperslittlesister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fill for the prompt:<br/>Loud and violent storms with thunder and lightning have always frighted d'Artagnan ever since he was little, even now as an adult they still frighten him if he's alone or not busy on a mission or doing something to take his mind off it. When it get real bad he finds himself usually going to Constance or Athos for silent comfort.<br/>Athos quietly admires storms (when he's not stuck outside in them), there's just something about all the electricity and ozone in the air.<br/>Aramis finds such grand shows of Mother Nature's power exhilarating, all the bright flashing and violent claps of thunder get him seriously horny.<br/>Poor Porthos doesn't really have an opinions of storms, their just something that happen, though he prefers to be indoors when they do. The only thing he knows is that he never gets any sleep when there’s one- thanks to Aramis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderous night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my First time posting in this fandom and it my work i hope you like it, any grammar and spelling mistake are my own.

The clasps of thunder echo through Paris and the rain hammered down as the musketeer Athos runs up the stairs of the garrison to the safety of his room. Normally Athos admirers storms and spend most of the night watching them with Thomas as a child but that was a long time ago, now they were a bad memory he wishes he could for get.

Opening the door to his room another crash of thunder sounded and a yell came from inside the room, pulling out his sword ready for an attack, he slowly walk in as the intruder lit a candle revelling D'Artagnan with Athos blanket wrap around himself.

Before either could say anything another sound of thunder came causing the boy to whimper and throw the blanket over his head. With a fond smile Athos place his sword on a nearby table and lighting a few more candles before removing his leather jacket, throwing it over a chair and walking to his bed and D'Artagnan.

He sits on the bed and gently pull the blanket off the boy "Hello"

"Hello" D'Artagnan says back then jump into Athos arms when he hears another sound of thunder.

Athos tightens his arms around the boy offering the comfort he wanted, after a few minutes D'Artagnan clam down enough and pulled away 

"I'm sorry, for" he started but was cut off by a finger to his lips

"I don't mind, but you never told me you had a fear of thunder storms?" 

"I didn't want you to think of me as a child" he mutter to his mentor 

"Having a fear isn't a sign of weakness D'Artagnan, it only becomes one if you let it." Athos told him 

"Thomas had the same fear when he was a kid, but once he realise that it can't hurt him, he stop being scared"

"How did he over come his fear?" D'Artagnan ask 

Athos chuckled at the question and once he remove his boots he climb onto the bed and pulled D'Artagnan next to him and then place the blanket over them both

"Well it started with us both sat together in bed, like we are now, and I would tell him a story of a brave man who had to travel in a storm just like this one" 

As Athos told his story to D'Artagnan the boy was so focus on the story to notice the storm outside.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The sound of thunder woke Porthos, with a moan he sat up and rub at his face before looking at the empty space next to him, looking around to see where his lover had gone.

Porthos knew how much Aramis loves a thunderstorm, the spaniard couldn't keep his hand off Porthos keeping him up all night, not that Porthos was complaining.

Just then the door open and Aramis walk in a blanket wrap around himself, a smile came to his handsome face as he walk over to Porthos climbing into his lap and pulling their mouths together in a heated kiss, Porthos push the blanket away and wrap his arms around Aramis pulling him closer to his body, breaking the kiss “What were you doing outside love?”

“Admiring the beauty of the storm, Mon Cher, the way it lights up the sky and the power it shows, how it dominate the sky showing people who is boss” Aramis tells him, just as Porthos lift him up and pins him to the bed his arms above his head.

“You want to see a dominate power” Porthos asks attacking Aramis lips with force making the spaniard moan with passion.

Making love to each other as the sound of thunder can be heard out side

 

 


End file.
